As scales of computer systems have expanded, operation management of the computer systems have also become complex. In consideration thereof, management SaaS (Software as a Service) which provides management of a computer system as a service is being proposed.
PTL 1 discloses a technique for managing a plurality of computers that are management targets by collecting all information related to objects (for example, volumes of storage apparatuses) included in each computer.